


Un Orage Brasse

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Het, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom preferred Billy when he was suffering. (implied Billy/Ali)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Orage Brasse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

The hobbity trio had enjoyed the day, despite the overcast sky that greeted them when the sun set. Once the stars lit up the city, they had been all but commanded to go for drinks after the press conference, and were more than happy to oblige.

“This place is amazing. Can you believe it? A real live geisha parlour,” Elijah smiled broadly, and shifted on the soft pillows beneath him, watching his friends with glittering eyes.

With dark eyes, Dominic nodded enthusiastically while he sipped from a small shot of expensive brandy. Billy grunted in agreement, and then clunked his glass down, before pausing to wipe foam from his lips. He had shaved the morning of their flight to Japan; he had pulled off all the patches of strawberry blonde and dark auburn, because he’d made up with _her_ , and therefore was no longer suffering.

Dom preferred Billy when he was suffering.

Elijah encouraged the conversation further, eager for their reply, but not unaccustomed or against hearing his own voice blather on incessantly. “And how about these women! They are beautiful! So soft, and poised! I mean, check out our girl, wow, she was brilliant, wasn’t she?”

“You can’t ask Billy those sorts of questions, Elijah. He doesn’t see women anymore, he has a girlfriend, remember?”

Elijah grinned good-naturedly. He had either not heard the acid that laced Dom’s tone, or chose to ignore it. Whatever the case, the glint in Bill’s eyes proved that Billy had indeed heard it, but Billy was a calculating man, and not accustomed to making scenes in public places.

That was more Elijah and Dominic’s style.

They remained through three more drinks, accompanied with an enthusiastic albeit oblivious Elijah, and a sharp tongued Dom, until at length Bill grew weary of the snark, and wisely suggested the trio head back to the hotel.

“We have an early morning tomorrow,” he remarked, as he handed them their jackets, and it was the truth.

But what truly governed his heart, more than his desire to leave, was his mounting anger. Dominic was being unbearable.

The taxi ride back was short and silent, save for the occasional drunken hiccup (from Elijah), the impatient sigh (from Dominic) and the stray pop from a knuckle cracking (from Billy). Once Elijah was sent off to his room, Dom and Bill departed and made their way to Dom’s room. Bill had insisted on walking Dom in, despite the Brit’s initial protestations, but Bill flat out refused and shoved past him into the suite.

It was the most Bill had said to Dom all night.

Once inside, Dom was unfazed by the heat that was rolling from Billy, and he casually shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. When he saw Bill roll on his heels, and shove his hands into his pockets, he grinned internally.

Billy hated slobs. He hated it when people would just drop stuff all around haphazardly. Shit like that drove him crazy.

“So, how are things with the missus, Bill? I thought you two were splitsville.”

Hoped was more like it. He had nothing wrong with the woman, mind you, he just prayed every night that she’d be out of Bill’s life so the man could shift his focus onto more pressing matters.

Such as Dom.

Bill answered a question with a question, a pet peeve of Dom’s. “Are you disappointed that we aren’t?”

Dom leaned over the counter, and eyed Bill lazily. “Maybe. She’s not terribly interesting, Bill, and is a bit up in the years, don’t you think?”

Her age was a sensitive subject for her, Dom knew this, as he had heard Bill spend countless hours assuring her that she looked wonderful, and was not outdated. Bill grit his teeth, so close to taking the bait, Dom could taste victory.

“Is that why you behaved like such a cunt tonight? Did you think you were _clever_ when you brought her up?”

Dom shrugged. “I didn’t know she was a sensitive topic, Bill.”

“The hell you didn’t.”

“What do you want me to do then? Apologize to someone who isn’t here?”

“Apologize to me, and stop insulting people when they aren’t here to defend themselves.”

“I’m sorry I am not overjoyed to hear you and Alison are back together.”

His face, let alone the tone of his voice, was dripping with contrition.

Bill laughed bitterly, and raised his voice a bit.

“You never know when to fucking stop, do you, Dominic? You always have to push a little harder, a bit more, until people are backed against the wall!”

Dom growled, irritated that Bill would turn this into his fault, and stepped into the smaller man’s personal space.

“I haven’t even begun to push you, Bill. But I can.” He emphasized his point with a rough jab into Bill’s chest, right on the clavicle. He was sure it hurt.

Bill didn’t flinch.

“Don’t play like this, Monaghan. Step back from me.”

Dom could tell from Billy's voice that he was agitated, but the smaller man didn't squirm under the combative glare Dom gave him, and his eyes were deadly yellow-green. Dom was distinctly reminded of a snake. He poked him again, for the hell of it.

“And if I don’t? What will Billy Boyd do, huh? Will he lose his temper?”

“Dom.” It was a command, and a warning, all at once.

Dom was unfazed. He followed up with a poke.

“Will he get his bollocks in a twist and challenge me to defend his lady-love’s honor?”

He batted his eyelashes, and made kiss faces at Bill, happy to see the man’s tether on his temper unravelling.

“Such a noble boyfriend.” He poked Bill again, and Bill swatted his hand away, angry.

“Stop.”

“He is so kind to his girlfriend, and so devoted.” He poked once more, fingers curling, biting into the same tender space spitefully.

Bill snatched Dom’s hand up, with swift reflexes, and snarled. “Quit it, Dominic.”

Dominic tugged his hands away, and pushed him.

“So devoted he doesn’t even see other women.”

“Fuck off, Monaghan. You’re out of line.” Bill shoved back, a warning, just as firm and angry as Dom. Part of him wondered when their argument had turned physical, but Dom was past the point of caring.

“Yea, Billy Boyd doesn’t see other women, but he sees other men. One in particular, but only when in town, isn’t that right, Billy?”

Bill shoved Dom back again, matching every shove with his own. Dom nearly lost his footing, but adjusted his position and sneered at Bill.

“Does she know you fuck me? Or are you waiting until after the wedding to reveal this?”

Something snapped in Bill, Dom saw it, and before he could react, a pale fist connected with his jaw, with so much force he landed on the floor on his knees. Time stopped for a moment, devoid of all noise, as the two men stared at each other, their lips parted in shock, one pair glistening with a drop of blood.

“If you wanted me in this position, all you had to do was ask, Billy.”

“I can assure you that I’ve lost interest in seeing you in that position a long time ago.”

Now it was time for Dom to snap, and he did, his lean body lunging forward, and onto the man’s chest, fists balled, and showering him with fierce punches. Dom had the element of surprise, but Bill was smaller, and had training, and in no time, Dom was on the ground, breathless, under Bill’s steely glare.

“Fucking wanker.” Dom sneered.

“Oh no, I have the girlfriend,” Bill snarled, and Dom struggled to wrest his hands from Bill’s grip. He felt powerless and frustrated that with every move, Bill’s grip would get impossibly tighter. It was only when Dom realized other parts of Bill’s body responded accordingly that he found his way out.

He thrust his hips up roughly, his breath coming out in heavy pants, even out of practice knowing just how their bodies fit and how to use this to his advantage. When Bill’s grip hesitated, Dom wiggled free, and in no time, had Bill subdued under him, after a punch in the ribs and a stream of cursing. Dom was riled up face red from the exertion wrestling.

“You are a fucking wanker, Bill. I give you 100 times more than you give me, and you keep taking, you keep fucking taking!”

Bill replied in kind, his burr sharpened to a hateful edge, as he screamed. “I never asked for you Dom, never wanted you!"

“That’s a goddamn lie, Bill. You’re such a liar!” He snatched Bill’s pants roughly, peeling back denim just enough to free Bill’s straining cock, and he glared down at Bill. Dom was so angry his stomach hurt, churned with acid, and his jaw was sore. He didn’t care, couldn’t care, now while he felt Bill squirming beneath him, surreptitiously rolling his hips to create better friction. Dom was both aroused and sickened.

“I’m not lying!” Bill insisted, and motioned to shove Dom off, but the younger man would have none of it. The prick of tears began to sting the back of Dom’s eyes, but he shoved the compulsion away bitterly.

“Then you shouldn’t have taken, Bill, you should have left me alone! You're a selfish fuck, and I hate you,” he hollered into Bill’s face until his voice cracked.

“NO, no you don’t mean that!” Bill exclaimed, pulling his hands free, and digging his fingers into Dom’s arms.

“I do! I mean it Bill, I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

Somehow, in the tumble, Dom’s hand had settled on Bill’s cock and Bill used his free hand to open his jeans until their erections were pressed aside one another. Dom’s eyes fluttered closed, as his breathing grew even more erratic.

“You don’t mean that, Dommie. You don’t hate me,” Bill murmured, his voice already dropping to a deeper pitch, as Dom’s hips swivelled down to connect with Bill’s.

Dom still repeated his mantra while the rustle of their jeans and shirts filled the room. His face was still inches from Bill’s. “I hate you, hate you. I hate you, I hate you.” With every proclamation, Bill would refute it, and thrust his hips up.

“You don’t.” Thrust. “You don’t hate me.”

Their eyes were locked on one another, glassy.

The chanting continued, until Dom was unwound, and nearly boneless, atop Billy, bringing them both to an agonizingly slow release. Dom’s voice was nearly spent, muddled by tears and he was reduced to nearly babbling against the shell of Bill’s ear.

And still, Bill refuted Dom’s claim, his voice like Dom’s a low murmur, and barely coherent.

“I hate you.” Kiss, thrust. “Fucking hate you, Billy”

“No, you don't, shh, you don't," Billy whispered a kiss against the shell of Dom’s ear, as his hands faltered, then settled onto the back of Dom’s damp neck.

They continued, fuzzy around the edges, and raw, then Dom’s inner workings were snagged to the surface, and though he didn’t realize it, Dom’s mantra had changed.

“Love you. Fucking love you...I love you..."

“You shouldn’t.” Bill kissed Dom’s head, and smoothed the strands of hair. “You do, but you shouldn’t."

They shook in their miserable embrace, and their words mixed and jumbled more while they maintained their lazy pace, until Bill’s breath hitched and he was gasping, “Love me.” He felt the warmth on their bellies, as his orgasm boiled to the surface, hot and sticky against their shirts.

Dom gasped in kind, his murmurs as unintelligible as Bill’s. “Love you.”

He kept rocking, planting kisses onto Bill’s damp skin.

“You don’t hate me.”  
  
“I do...”

With a hoarse cry Bill arched his back, bringing Dom to over the edge. They lie there boneless in the lamp light, breath coming out in puffs. Bill smoothed the back of Dom’s head, shushing his soft sobs, as the man cried wet against his neck. The force of his cry shook Dom’s body, and Bill winced with every heave.

“Love you.”

The words slipped out effortlessly in the quiet room, and the night left Billy to ponder how he would live without Dom.

He was also left to deal with how he would live with Dom.

He fell asleep wondering who would be there to dry his tears, when the rains came in.


End file.
